


Moi, c'est Rébellion

by vegap1k



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven était trop droit, trop <i>juste</i>, pour ce monde. A dix ans, le bonhomme affrontait les sales gosses comme à la guerre, parce que personne ne lui avait appris à être <i>sage</i>. Plus tard, Bucky lui dirait : </p><p>« Depuis le début, t'es un <i>putain</i> d'électro-aimant à emmerdes. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moi, c'est Rébellion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> Bah, **Treasure Planet** , quel chef-d'oeuvre ! Silver dit à Jim : _Ton papa ne t'as donc pas appris à n'pas te frotter à plus fort que toi ?_ Et paf, ça me donne des idées, parce que Stevie, il n'en a _plus_ , de papa.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L’après-midi était jeune, et l’été _monstrueusement_ chaud, lorsque le p’tit mioche croisa pour la toute première fois les prunelles, d’un bleu indomptable, dans lesquelles il se noierait toute sa vie (et encore _après_ ). Il y avait du sang et des hématomes violacés tout autour, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de le trouver très féroce ; franchement _adorable_.  
  
« Hé, ton papa t’as pas appris à n’ _pas_ chercher des noises à plus _gros_ qu’toi ? »  
  
_Ah_ , le gosse fit la grimace, les cheveux en vrac, en milliards de soleils sur sa gueule cassée.  
  
« Mon père est _mort_. »  
  
Le bambin était maigrichon, riquiqui, et _grondait_ comme une montagne. Il devait avoir quoi, un ou deux ans de moins que lui ?  
  
« Oh, _purée_ … Désolé ! Je-Je n’savais pas. »  
  
La p’tite terreur lui tendit ses doigts un peu déformés ; le sourire – plein de sang – voulait dire : _Pas grave_ puis _Merci de m’avoir défendu_.   
  
« Steven Rogers. »  
  
Steven – _Steve_ – serra fort sa main, et ce _sourire_ … S’il pouvait le lui rendre au _centuple_ , tous les jours, jusqu’à c’qu’il en  **crève**  ! __  
  
« James Barnes, mais mes amis m’appellent Bucky alors… _Appelle-moi_ Bucky. »  
  
Rencontrer ce gosse ne fut rien de moins qu’une _révolution_ , totale et absolue. Quelque chose de _trop grand_ (phénoménal) était enfermé, là, dans ce corps exigu. Une impossible pureté, de l’héroïsme imminent, et _terrible_. Des promesses d’ _infini_ dissimulées derrière un regard chagrin d’enfant, vieillard avant l’heure.  
  
James l’aimait _déjà_.


End file.
